


Wouldn't Have You Any Other Way

by scarletmanuka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bottom!Rodney, Bottom!Steven, Established John/Rodney, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set post No Man's Land, Threesome - M/M/M, mostly anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: After the battle to stop the Wraith from reaching Earth, Caldwell receives a request from Sheppard to talk about a delicate matter. He goes to his quarters only to find Sheppard and McKay both there, and wanting to show their appreciation for the rescue.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Steven Caldwell/Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Wouldn't Have You Any Other Way

Colonel Steven Caldwell slumped against the balcony of the mess hall that overlooked the level of Atlantis below, a cold cup of coffee clutched in his hands. His crew had only recently disembarked from the battle damaged Daedalus and once he’d seen all injured personnel to the infirmary, he had gone in search of some long overdue caffeine. He’d been awake for well over thirty six hours, but he knew that he wouldn’t find sleep anytime soon. His blood was still thrumming from the aftermath of the battle with the Wraith, and then the tense race against time as they slowly suffocated thanks to their damaged life support system. For most ship’s captains, it would have been a blow to the ego to have his own ship towed to safety by a captured enemy vessel, but Steven didn't see it that way. He was just glad that they’d not suffered from any casualties during the battle. Weir had known full well that she was asking him to undertake a suicide mission, and he couldn’t help but feel a small amount of resentment towards her for asking his crew to sacrifice their lives when she would stay relatively safe on Atlantis.

 _“Colonel Caldwell, come in,”_ the voice of John Sheppard chirped in his ear.

Steven blew out a breath before replying, ensuring that his voice was well in control. Over the past several months, he and Sheppard had discovered a new found respect for one another and it felt like only a moment ago that Steven had believed Sheppard to be dead. It had pained him more than he’d thought possible, and not just because of the loss that it would be to the Atlantis Expedition. As much as they clashed when it came to orders, Steven had grown to like the Lieutenant Colonel, respecting his bravery and willingness to put his own life on the line to keep his people safe. Sheppard had spunk and as much as Steven appeared to be a straight laced rule follower, he could appreciate it in someone else.

“Go ahead, Colonel,” he replied.

_“Any chance you’re free for us to discuss something, sir?”_

Steven frowned, wondering what on earth Sheppard needed to speak to him about. “I have some time,” he said.

_“Great. It’s a, um, well, let’s just say that it’s a delicate matter. Do you mind meeting me in my quarters?”_

That had his interest piqued. Whatever it was, it sounded like Sheppard didn’t want the civilian leadership of Atlantis to know about it. “Can do,” he agreed. “I’ll be there in five.”

_“See you then. Sheppard out.”_

Steven drained the dregs of his cold coffee and bussed his mug before making his way to the nearest transporter. On his first visit to Atlantis he’d been given permanent quarters only three doors down from Sheppard so he knew where they were and he made his way quickly there. Nothing seemed to be amiss as he walked down the corridors, in fact all was quiet with most of the expedition members having found their beds by now. He wasn’t sure if it was sheer exhaustion or simply that he’d grown to trust Sheppard, but he felt nothing but idle curiosity as he made his way there. 

The corridor was deserted when he arrived and he knocked briefly on the door. It slid open immediately, revealing Sheppard and sitting on the small couch behind him, Doctor McKay. 

“Gentlemen,” Steven greeted them, raising a brow.

“Colonel, please come in,” Sheppard said, standing aside. 

Steven entered and then noted that both men had changed out of their uniforms and were both dressed casually in sweats and t-shirts. Two empty beer bottles sat on the small table next to the couch. “So, what’s this about?” he asked.

“Look, Rodney and I are both aware that your trip to no man’s land between galaxies was likely to be a one way trip,” Sheppard said, jumping straight to the point, running a hand through his un-regulation hair. “The Daedalus was already damaged and you knew that you’d be facing two hive ships. Yet you still came.”

Steven shrugged. “It’s my job, Colonel.”

Sheppard chewed on his bottom lip for a moment and said, “I’d prefer that here, I be just John, if that’s okay.”

Steven tilted his head a little and looked to McKay but he found no answers there. “So what, this conversation is off the books?”

Sheppard smirked and lifted a hand. “Not so much off the books as private. I’d prefer to leave our ranks at the door.”

Steven considered this but it didn't take much to talk himself into it. “Then you’d better call me Steven,” he told them.

McKay smiled at this, lopsided and sincere.

“Thanks, Steven,” Sheppard - no, John, told him. “Look, we both know that you were well within your rights to tell Elizabeth to go jump. I was believed dead, but you still went into battle on the off chance that Rodney and Ronon were still alive.”

“The whole ‘keeping the Wraith from Earth’ thing may have played into it as well,” he told them wryly.

“We know that, but what we’re trying to say here -”

“Badly,” Rodney cut in.

John rolled his eyes. “Yes, Rodney, _badly_ , is that we’re grateful. You saved our asses once again and if we were back on Earth we’d take you to a bar and buy you a beer. Since we’re not, then this is the next best thing.” He crossed to a small bar fridge and pulled out several more bottles of beer. He handed one to Steven, his eyes never leaving his face. 

Steven looked between the two of them, trying to get a read on the room. It felt different to simply sharing a beer in gratitude, somehow _more_ , but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. Instead of worrying about it, he accepted the beer and then sat down next to Rodney when John indicated that he should take a seat. 

John perched on the edge of the small armchair opposite and held his bottle up. “To a great last minute save,” he said, and Steven and Rodney clinked their bottles against his. John looked straight at Steven and added, “By a great man.”

The moment felt weighted and Steven swallowed loudly before he tipped the bottle back and took a long draught of it. He turned to Rodney and changed the subject away from himself. “You doing okay, Doctor? You seem quieter than usual.”

“I thought we were dropping the titles,” Rodney said, “or do you not feel comfortable addressing me by my first name?”

“Why would I feel uncomfortable doing that?” Steven asked.

“Oh, I dunno, maybe my sheer brilliance intimidates you?”

John snorted. “I doubt he’s intimidated by you, Rodney, but you can always dream.” He reached out and patted Rodney’s knee.

“Yes, well, you never know. Stranger things have happened.”

John shrugged and nodded. “True, this _is_ Pegasus.”

“Apologies, Rodney,” Steven said, “it was merely a lapse of concentration on my behalf.” He smiled and then took another sip of his beer. 

“Good,” Rodney said, “since it would make it awkward and all later on when I have your cock in my mouth.”

Steven spit his beer, spraying John with it and stared at Rodney in shock. “Excuse me?” he choked out.

John wiped his face and then frowned at Rodney. “Way to go, buddy. That wasn’t the plan.”

“Yeah, well your plan sucked!”

“It did not!”

“Did too!”

“It did not and you know it. I thought we agreed that I knew what I was doing.”

“Oh, well, _sorry_ for not bowing down to your ‘superior’ seduction skills.” He quirked his fingers in air quotes. 

“They are superior!” John snapped.

“So you keep saying but I’m seeing little evidence of that.”

“Maybe because you went and messed it all up!”

“I fail to see how this is _my_ fault!” Rodney protested.

The familiar sounds of their bickering seemed to break the fugue state that Steven had fallen into and he blinked rapidly, assessing the situation. “Wait just a damn minute,” he said, interrupting the two of them. “You’re telling me that you invited me here to _seduce_ me?”

John and Rodney looked from Steven to one another and then back. Rodney nodded. “Yes, that was the plan.”

“Which would have been much smoother and sexy if we’d _followed_ the plan in the first place.”

“Oh please, you just wanted to sit on his lap!” Rodney said derisively.

“Since _you_ seem to enjoy me being on your lap, I figured it’d work well enough now,” John snarked back.

“You...planned to sit on my lap?” Steven said slowly.

“Yes,” John confirmed.

“I don’t understand how that plays into it,” he admitted.

“It would have gone something like this,” John said and he took Steven’s beer from his hand, placed both it and his own on the floor and then he was crossing the small distance between them and climbing up onto Steven’s lap. He linked his arms around Steven’s neck, then leaned forward and brushed their noses together, his breath hot against his lips. “Becoming clearer?” he purred, grinding his ass against Steven’s thigh.

He swallowed loudly and managed to nod. 

“Okay, _fine,_ maybe it was a good plan afterall,” Rodney said with a sigh. “Just don’t go hogging him all to yourself.”

“Don’t fret, Rodney, there’s more than enough of Steven for the both of us.” He swivelled his hips a little and Steven gasped as their cocks rubbed against each other. “Definitely more than enough.”

“I don’t really understand,” Steven admitted, looking between the two men. “I didn’t even think you _liked_ me.”

“What happens out _there,”_ Rodney said, tilting his head towards the door, “between a Colonel, a Lieutenant Colonel, and your resident genius has absolutely nothing to do with what happens in here.”

Steven smiled wryly. “So that’s your way of saying that you don’t like me but you want to fuck me?”

“No, we like you well enough,” John assured him. “Just because I want to punch you sometimes, doesn't mean I don’t like you. Look at Rodney - I spend half my time trying not to strangle him but I still like him.” He smirked. “But I wouldn’t say no to fucking you.”

“John has a bit of a hard time keeping his eyes off your ass when you’re in town,” Rodney said, rolling his eyes.

John didn’t look apologetic at all. “What can I say? I’m an ass man and you two have some mighty fine asses.”

No matter how odd it was to Steven that he had found himself in such a situation, he wasn't going to turn it down now. He’d played by the rules for long enough, and it felt like it was time to do something simply because he _wanted_ to. If John and Rodney wanted him, then who was he to say no? He turned to Rodney with a leer and said, “If John gets to fuck my ass, I really think it’s only fair that I get the pleasure of fucking the best ass on Atlantis.”

Rodney didn't look the least bit deterred by that, only a little smug. “It _is_ the best ass on Atlantis, isn’t it?”

“It is and you know it, Rodney,” John said, sounding a little exasperated. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Maybe you’re just jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous that you have an ass that was made to take my cock?” John asked, smirking.

Rodney frowned a little at this but couldn’t seem to find an argument. 

“Are you two always this chatty?” Steven asked.

“Oh, we’re easy enough to shut up,” John said and he leaned sideways a little so he could capture Rodney in a kiss.

It was hotter than it had any right to be, watching the Military Commander of Atlantis and the Chief Science Officer make out, and Steven felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight. It was obvious that these two had been together for some time, they were so in sync and familiar with each other, and Steven wondered how he hadn't seen it before? He might be a stickler for the rules but he’d never agreed with the Uniform Code and he’d turned a blind eye many a time rather than come down hard on any of his crew that hadn't been quite as discreet as they should have been. He might not have allowed himself to indulge and break regs up until now, but if he’d suspected that John was sleeping with a man, he wouldn’t have called him out on it. 

They finally broke apart and Steven itched to get in on the action but he couldn’t decide who he wanted to kiss first. Rodney’s mouth looked as clever and nimble when it came to kissing as it did when he was explaining obscure scientific theories, and John’s plush lips were even more so when swollen and kiss crushed. In the end, the decision was taken out of his hands when Rodney twisted around and pulled him in for a kiss. He tasted of coffee and faintly of chocolate chip powerbar, and he was as demanding and expectant in this as this was in everything else. Steven gave himself over to him, opening up and allowing Rodney to take it all. John was still a comforting weight on his lap and he felt the scratchy touch of his stubbled chin against his throat and he moaned into Rondey’s mouth when he felt John’s teeth against his skin.

Rodney pulled back and grimaced, rubbing at his neck. “Right, none of us are young anymore so before we pull a muscle that we’ll have to explain to Carson, I suggest we take this to the bed.”

Steven was glad to do so as his neck had been getting rather sore from twisting into the kiss. John pouted but climbed off Steven’s lap and he made an ‘after you’ gesture, simply so he could grope Steven’s ass as they walked.

Steven didn't really mind all that much.

They all got undressed when they reached the bed, and Steven was glad to note that John had taken advantage of the bigger beds they’d sent through for senior staff after contact had been remade with Earth. It’d still be a tight fit but he doubted any of them wanted much room between them.

“Holy shit, you are so much hotter naked than I ever dreamed of,” Rodney said, staring at Steven in longing.

John thumped him on the arm. “Jeez, Rodney, way to make someone self conscious.”

“I didn't mean anything bad by it!” he protested. “It’s just those onesies they wear aren’t exactly flattering!”

“It’s fine, John,” Steven assured him, pulling him in close and nipping at his lower lip. “I know I’m in shape for my age.”

“You’re in shape for _anyone’s_ age!” Rodney exclaimed.

“How about less drooling and more touching,” John suggested.

“I agree,” Steven said and he pushed John backwards so he fell onto the bed, bouncing a little as he landed. It made his cock slap against his stomach and Steven followed him down, holding onto his hips and licking a stripe from John’s balls to the very tip of his cock. It had been too long since Steven had tasted the salty bitterness of another man on his tongue and like a Pavlovian response, his mouth watered and he _hungered_ for it. He dove in, swallowing down as much of John’s length as he could, tonguing the sensitive nerves of his frenulum as he slid his lips up and down, over and over. 

John had shouted in surprise and his hips bucked, and somewhere in the distance Steven could hear Rodney babbling away about how hot the sight was, but he couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t focus on anything other than the heavy weight of John’s cock on his tongue, the slick slide of a velvety soft shaft across his lips. 

“Shall I get him ready for you?” Rodney’s voice was closer now and managed to penetrate the foggy arousal of his mind.

“God, yes,” John gasped.

Steven was aware of Rodney moving behind him, the dip of the mattress as he climbed onto it, and then he felt his knees being nudged wide and he went willingly. Then there was the warm swipe of a tongue ghosting across his entrance, and strong hands grasping his cheeks and holding him open and he moaned loudly around his mouthful. John cursed and his hips thrust upwards once more and Steven used both his hands to hold him down, lest he choke. 

Rodney was alternating his licks, first slow and steady, then harder and deeper, and after a while Steven realised that he was experimenting, figuring out what turned Steven on the most. He finally settled on a pressure somewhere in the middle, using the flat of his tongue and using a finger to gather the excess saliva and slick the way inside. Feeling rather daring and wanton, Steven pushed his hips backwards, grinding down on Rodney’s mouth, needy for more. It had been an even longer stretch of time since he’d had someone in his ass and he missed it terribly. The last time had been the day before he’d enlisted and he’d walked away, choosing his career over his desires. He’d caved twice, both times after battle, and had exchanged hasty, anonymous blow jobs with different soldiers on different battlegrounds, right at the start of his military career. The second time they’d come close to being discovered and he’d vowed that that would be the last time, that being with a man just simply wasn’t worth it. 

As pleasure began to ignite deep inside of him as one of Rodney’s clever fingers located his prostate, he began to second guess if he had chosen wrong all those years ago. He couldn’t be open with it, but technically being gay wasn’t against the regulations, he simply couldn’t _tell_ anyone that he was gay. How had he sacrificed _this_ for so long? It felt so damn good and he just wanted more, more, more.

John tapped him on the head and Steven let his cock fall from his mouth and he looked up at him. “Sorry,” John said, looking bashful, “but if you keep that up, I’m gonna blow my load before I even get to fuck you.”

Steven pressed his lips to the tip of John’s cock in a chaste kiss and then moved away. Rodney made a noise of protest and pulled back from rimming Steven, who twisted around and caught sight of Rodney’s face, glistening with saliva. His cock twitched again and if he didn't get fucked soon, he was going to have to take matters in his own hands so to speak. He said as much and John chuckled.

“Glad to see you’re just as eager as we are.”

“Probably even more so,” Steven admitted, allowing himself to be vulnerable and open in front of these men. 

Rodney was shuffling around on the bed, walking on his knees until he was between them and he had a tube of lube in his hand. He squeezed a generous amount onto his palm and smeared both hands together, then reached out to coat both their cocks liberally. Once he was done, he reached behind Steven and used what was left to add more slick to his entrance. 

“What about you?” Steven murmured.

“Oh, I’m good,” Rodney assured him.

Steven frowned. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Rodney grinned at him and it completely transformed his face. “I’m still stretched from John fucking me earlier, and still pretty slick too.”

That made his throat go dry and he swallowed hard. The thought of pushing inside of Rodney, feeling him wet with John’s come was almost too much. He figured he’d already looked too eager so far tonight so he asked instead, “When did you find the time for that?”

John smirked. “Shower sex after a mission is a favourite of ours.”

“Yes, yes, whatever, can we move on from the talking and get on with the fucking?” Rodney asked, making his infamous ‘chop chop’ gesture.

Steven laughed and pushed Rodney down onto his back before leaning over him and hooking one of his legs over his shoulder. “If you insist, Doctor,” he growled, and then he lined himself up and pushed. The head of his cock breached Rodney easily and he could feel the tacky wetness left over from his earlier round with John. It wasn’t quite enough to make it comfortable for either of them, so Steven rocked his hips, sliding in and out to spread the lube coating his cock to ease the way. It didn't take long before he was fully seated and he took a moment to just savour the feeling. 

“Told you,” John said. “His ass was _made_ to take a cock.”

Steven wiggled his own ass, making Rodney suck in a sharp breath as Steven’s cock pressed against all the right places. “So was mine,” he teased.

There was a sharp crack as John slapped his ass and Steven glared over his shoulder at him. John grinned impishly and then said, “Not into spanking?”

“No,” Steven growled.

“Oops. How bout I make it up to you?” John rubbed soothingly over the spot he’d smacked and then shuffled behind Steven. He kneaded his cheeks for a moment, then held them open with one hand and soon Steven felt the blunt head of John’s cock pressing against him. 

“Sometime today would be nice,” Rodney griped, and he squeezed his muscles surrounding Steven’s cock which caused Steven to thrust forwards on reflex. 

“Give me a damn minute, Rodney,” John told him, and he grabbed Steven’s hips to keep him still, and then pressed slowly, inexorably inside.

Steven hissed at the burn and John immediately stopped but he shook his head. “Keep going, it’ll pass soon enough.”

There was a pause but then John did as instructed and started to move again. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. Pain and pleasure, a sense of rightness and also a pang of regret for missing out all these years. Steven gave his head a little shake and mentally snapped at himself to get the fuck over it and concentrate on how good it felt in the here and now. Soon the burn eased and it was just a feeling of fullness, and he felt lips ghosting over the back of his neck. “Okay, I’m good,” he said.

They started to move, clumsily at first until they found a rhythm that worked and Steven couldn’t help the low moan that escaped his throat as his senses were assaulted from all sides. John snapped his hips, causing Steven to thrust deep inside Rodney, and Rodney reached down to stroke his cock a few times before reaching up with wet fingers to tweak one of Steven’s nipples. He then bent his head up and laved over it with his tongue, tasting himself and Steven’s skin at the same time. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” John whispered, hooking his head over Steven’s shoulder to watch. “Do that again, Rodney.”

Rodney happily complied, gathering his pre-come with his fingers and painting both of Steven’s nipples this time, before licking them clean. 

Both John and Steven moaned at the sight.

Rodney flopped down on the bed and said, “Okay, that’s all you get. I’m not as flexible as I once was and that’s killing my neck.”

Steven laughed. “I have to admit, my arms are having some trouble keeping both John‘s weight and my own from crushing you.”

“And my knees are aching,” John added.

There was a pause and they all burst out laughing at how ridiculous they all were. John slumped against Steven’s back, and that was all he could take - he collapsed on top of Rodney, who squawked as he was squashed under the two of them. “Can’t. Breathe,” he gurgled.

“Wait, let me,” Steven said, and he reached behind him to keep John against him and then rolled to one side. The movement caused him to slide out of Rodney and he felt a momentary pang of loss, his dick cold and wet in the cool night air.

“Gah, that’s not good,” Rodney said, and then he was shuffling around, turning onto his side and pressing his back to Steven’s chest. Steven helped him raise a knee and then he managed to feel his way to lining up again and then he was sliding back inside and both he and Rodney sighed in relief. 

It was slow and leisurely after that, the angle not conducive to deep thrusts or hard, rough fucks. Steven and Rodney used their muscles to squeeze and contract, and John reached over Steven to try and get a hand on Rodney’s cock, but it was slightly too far. Steven brushed him away, seeking out Rodney’s hard length himself and he began to jack him in time to the slow, shallow thrusts of John’s cock inside of him.

Rodney came first, spurting over Steven’s hand and his ass squeezing tightly around his cock. It set off a chain reaction, the pressure enough to send Steven over the edge and as he pulsed deep inside of Rodney, his own muscles convulsed around John, causing him to cry out and come. They lay there, entangled and breathing heavily until all the aftershocks had passed and then they slowly pulled away from each other and climbed out of bed.

“The shower is big enough for two - wanna see if we can fit three inside?” John said.

Steven doubted they’d fit but he’d underestimated how determined the two men could be and soon he found himself taking up a corner of the shower, with John and Rodney pressed in close to him on both sides. “1985 Tetris Regional champion,” Rodney said smugly.

Steven barked out a laugh and pulled Rodney to him for a kiss, then he turned and captured John’s lips for their first proper kiss of the evening. John’s mouth was just as soft and lush as it looked and he kissed lazily, seductively, and Steven knew that if he was thirty years younger, he’d be ready to go once more. They eventually broke apart and began to wash, trying not to elbow each other in the ribs too much.

John finished up first and he got out of the shower, giving Steven and Rodney extra room for the more...in depth cleaning they needed to do. Once they were done, they stood under the heat lamp of the Ancient bathroom to dry off and Steven felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Rodney had had just as little sleep as he looked dead on his feet as well. Steven wasn’t looking forward to getting dressed in his flight suit again to make the short walk up the corridor. At one point, Rodney tipped forward, his head twisted and his face squished against Steven’s chest. “Sleep,” he murmured, his eyes closed.

It was rather endearing and Steven gently rubbed Rodney’s back, wanting to let him rest for just a moment.

The bathroom door opened and John peered inside, his eyes going soft when he took in the scene. “I’ve changed the sheets, come on, let’s get him to bed.”

Steven felt uncertain. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“Look, we’re all exhausted, and after what we’ve been through lately, I sure as hell don’t want to sleep alone,” John told him. “Rodney and I have this down to a tee - he accesses the security feeds, makes sure that no one is around when he leaves, and loops the footage so no one will see him leave my room.”

Steven still wasn't convinced. 

John stepped closer to him and reached up to cup his neck with one hand, then pulled him in for a soft kiss. “Plus, if you think that we’re letting you go now that we’ve had you, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Warmth bloomed in Steven’s chest and he nodded, giving in. “If you’re sure. We have to be up early tomorrow to transport the affected Wraith to Carson’s medical outpost.”

“I’ll set my alarm, don’t worry.”

“Are you done being stupid yet?” Rodney grumbled against his chest. “You’re coming to bed with us Steven and that’s final.”

“Yes, Rodney,” he said, brushing a kiss across his temple.

They all shuffled back into the bedroom and Rodney fell onto the bed face first, asleep before he’d even hit the mattress. Steven and John watched in amusement and then maneuvered around Rodney until they were both on the bed. John pulled up the blankets and reached over the softly snoring doctor to find Steven’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Don’t worry,” he assured him. “What happens in this room doesn't affect what happens out there.”

“So you’ll still be the petulant, stubborn, rule breaker that we know and love?” Steven asked dryly.

John batted his lashes at him. “You love me? Oh, Steven!” he gushed in a falsely high voice.

Steven chuckled, and he rubbed his thumb over the back of John’s hand. “Just so long as you understand that I’m still going to be the uptight, strict stickler for rules that I always am.”

“Wouldn’t have you any other way,” John said. “Now get some sleep, Steven. You need to rest.”

Several hours ago, Steven had doubted that sleep would find him that night, too strung out from the battle to relax, but he was wrong. He drifted off to sleep, the warmth of Rodney’s side pressed against his chest, and John’s hand in his, grounding him, and a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to help but have Rodney call Steven's flight suit a 'onesie' in my fics. I'm not even sorry.


End file.
